FOREVER IS ENOUGH for now
by emz-and-vix
Summary: Bella and the girls have been dreaming about our three twilight guy vamps. Contains Models, truth or dare, street racing, clubbing, dates, parties, Mike lol , the Volturi! many more crazy adventures. Love Lust LEMONS! READ AND REVIEW...ITS v. GOOD!
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1: Dreaming about...**

Ilithia POV

It has been 10 years so far; ten years since I first closed my eyes and had that first dream. Ten years and the dreams keep coming about that same one person. I have no idea if he exists, or if it is all in my head.

I am now seventeen and I still can't get him out of my head; Emmett Cullen. I think he must be real, somewhere on this earth. He has to be. I know everything about him, his memories, his feelings and the rest of his life. He is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen on the planet. I fell in love with him as soon as I set my eyes upon him. I fell in love with his jokes, with his memories, with his great booming laugh; I am in love with someone I have never even seen in person.

You must think I am crazy now, I even question my sanity. It is the same every night though, as soon as I close my eyes a new flood of information comes. You could ask me a question about him now and I would be able to answer it.

But the question still remains, does he actually exist? I hope to the skies he does and if someone could prove to me right now that he does, I would never stop looking until I found him and saw him for myself. You might be asking yourself who I am. Well I will tell you then.

My name is Ilithia Melodia Enidarra. I am Italian. You could tell anyone my name and I am sure they would recognise who I was straight away. I am a supermodel, but as anyone would tell me, _Top model in Italy, Top international model, Top model in Europe, Italian model of the year, Best new model, Sexiest new model, Best natural beauty, Best runway walk, Best magazine spread, Taken part in 32 runway shows, 56 photo shoots taken, Top dressed to six award shows, Wanted by every man and envied by every woman. _But really, I just want to be me.

I have always however, always had this funny affect on men. It was almost like I could get them to do whatever I wanted them to. Of course it doesn't always work but I just feel something strange inside me every time I try to do it.

I am very Italian looking with long dark hair going all the way down to my waist. I have that great natural, olive tan. My legs are very high, skinny but muscular at the same time. (This is because of my hobbies.) I have a very neatly toned figure with curves in all the right places and not a bit of fat anywhere I don't want it.

I was however born with some strange deformity, don't worry, it only affected my eyes!

For some very strange reason my eyes are very bright and they seem to sparkle in the day and glow slightly at night. They are also not a common colour. Well, they are bright purple. I know it is really strange. But they do look fabulous with the colour of my skin and hair. This also helped me book a lot of campaigns with facial products, glasses and make up companies.

Now, my hobbies are quite simple. I am a professional figure skater and can do any trick in the book; I could probably go to the Olympics to be quite honest. This helps a lot in life because now my balance is really good, I can also dance very well now too but only with certain things. For example I have no clue whatsoever when it comes to tap or jazz, but I can do ballet pretty well and some ball room dances too. (I LOVE SPINNING!) Then of course I love clubbing which helps a lot with modern dancing.

Since I am a girl I do love to shop my heart out, especially with the constant flow of money being thrown in my direction. I love to dress up and all that and I always have to look my best on the ice-rink and whenever I go out in public.

Now i have to admit it I love attention and being the centre of attention all the time. I am very vain and not afraid to admit that. I love my life but... oh I don't know right now.

However, there is also that other side to me. The free side, the wild child! I love fast cars and the feeling of the air going across your face. That is not the only kind of speed though. There is the natural one. Here we come to my next hobby, the wonders of horse-riding.

My main event is show jumping; I can also do dressage and cross-country however. Wherever I move I always have to take my nine horses. I have three blacks, three bays and three white horses. My house always has to have a stable and be somewhere out in the open. I love nature and I also have this strange connection with animals, it is like they understand what I am saying or something crazy like that. Anyway, moving on...

I have never told anyone about my dreams; I never want anyone to know. All the titles that I have been given I have worked extremely hard for. I had to prove to myself that I could achieve something in my life after both my parents, Andres and Valerie, died in a car accident when I was three. I have missed then terribly.

Andres was never well known as he was merely a police officer. My mum however, she was one of the world's first supermodels. She was the perfect mother and a true best friend. I loved her with all my heart and I still can't bear to think about it. I moved through eight foster homes until I stumbled upon Jack, my agent. He was the one that discovered me.

He introduced me to the world when I was twelve. I was a model like my mum before me. I did lots of little campaigns and soon moved onto bigger things like runway shows and full five page spreads in the hottest magazines. I never would have believed that someone so young could get so famous so fast, especially as a model.

My school life ended at that point. Jack got me the best private tutors he could find. I was a multi millionaire already, courtesy of my mum, I added to the pile over my modelling years. It was just recently however that I had a dream that changed my life, it was two days ago.

_Emmett was standing in the middle of the beach, his eyes were glowing and he seemed really excited about something. The wind was blowing his little locks of hair into his eyes, drop dead gorgeous. You could clearly see his toned muscles through his thin black tee-shirt._

_Out of nowhere another figure approached. This was a first; I had never seen anyone besides Emmett in my dreams. As I looked at the figure I took in its appearance. It looked oddly familiar. Long hair, olive skin, tall legs and purple eyes... wait a second, purple eyes?_

_OH MY GOD! IT'S ME! I walked right up to Emmett and next thing you know, he picks me up in a bear hug and lifts me off the ground. He looks deep into my eyes and I see a rush of emotion rush through his face._

_My hair blew wildly around my face and Emmett gently tucked the locks behind my ears. He slowly leaned forward, still gazing at me and just before he kisses me the dream abruptly changes into something else entirely. _

_I think I was outside some kind of airport, there was a cab right in front of me and I ran up to it only to have my hand caught against two other girls' hands. We looked at each other and then giggled, they looked familiar. Well the American did. I finally recognised her as Kristen Young, America's top model. What a strange coincidence I thought to myself. I looked at the other girl, she was definitely English! Then Kristen started to open her mouth to speak but the dreams started to fade away and..._

I abruptly woke up and jumped out of my bed heading straight for the shower. I needed to clear my head. I couldn't get back to sleep after that, I just sat on my huge four poster bed and thought. What was that all about? What changed? Why was I there? Would it come true? Should I fly over to the little town of Forks and check for myself? Would the other two girls be there? Would HE be there?

My mind was running so fast and I think my brain was having a major overload. I finally started to feel dizzy and so I got off of the bed and dragged my shaking body over to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Kristen POV

_Jasper was standing in the middle of a dance floor; his eyes were wide as he gazed towards the entrance where another figure walked in. The figure slowly approached him. It surprised me when I saw her face. Normally in my dreams everyone's faces, except for Jasper's, were blurred out of view. As I looked at her face again I took in every detail._

_She had solid blond streaks going through her brown wavy hair just below her shoulders. Her nose was cute and small. Her eyes were, wait a second, her eyes were exactly like mine, and they were a bright fiery orange._

_This had to be me; nobody else had these eyes or that hair, or that nose. It was me, but what the hell was I doing in the dream with him?_

_Jasper walked up to me and snaked his arm around my waist as soft music started playing. I looked at his face and he was showing an emotion I had never seen before as he gazed into my face. He leaned down towards me then...BLANK!_

_This was typical, you get loads of dreams you want to go away and the moment you want one to stay it disappears. To my great surprise I did not awake after this, I drifted into another dream._

_I was at an airport and I reached my hand out for a cab's handle. My hand brushed with two others and we all giggled turning to face each other. One of the girls looked familiar, of course it did, and it was Ilithia. She was Italy's best supermodel. The other girl was pale and most definitely English. I opened my mouth to speak but then...BLACK!_

I jumped out of bed startled with my mouth hanging open. This was not just another dream. I felt like it was sending me a message; a message to go and find out more.

Before I do, maybe I should tell you who I am. Well, were do I start? Maybe I should start with when my parents died.

I was only five or so when it happened. They were flying to Paris for their honey moon when their plane got hijacked by terrorists and...Well you know the rest. I don't really like to talk about it anyway.

My mother had been an actress and a very good one at that. I kind of took the same way as her, I became a model.

My full name is Kristen Grace Young. I am American. You could tell anyone my name and I am sure they would recognise who I was straight away. I am a supermodel, but as anyone would tell me, _Top model in New York, Top international model, Top model in America, American model of the year, Best new model, Miss USA, Best natural skin, Best individualized walk, Best fresh personality, Taken part in 28 runway shows, 59 photo shoots taken, Top dressed to three award shows and Top celebrity guest at three award shows. Wanted by every man and envied by every woman. _But really, I just feel like good, old me.

I am very American looking but in my own way; Classic American with a small twist. I am not one of those really tall, big chest-ed, orange looking girls with the bleach blonde hair. No, I am an average height and I have naturally light brown hair. It waves very slightly and I had a few blond streaks put through it to liven it up a bit more.

I have the natural honey tan that goes really well with my orange eyes. Yes, orange eyes! I know it is strange but I was born with it. My legs were quite long but in proportion to the rest of my body. My legs were quite muscular along with the rest of my body. I was normally very hyper though, almost pixie like. I always looked at the bright side of life.

I especially liked shopping! Shopping was the thing I lived for! Oh how I loved shopping! Anyway, getting back to the point, I loved shopping and clubbing, but I was sensible about the clubbing bit.

I loved clubbing so much because I was a dancer. That's right; when I wasn't modelling I was dancing. I could do basically everything; ballet, tap, jazz, modern and ball room. I loved to dance. It was so much fun; it was the only real way for me to express my emotions.

Well I suppose there was one other way at that was through my other pass-time. It was gymnastics! After dancing for a few years I found out that I was really flexible and I decided to take a few classes and found out that I really enjoyed it. I have been doing it now ever since that first lesson, well when can fit it into my busy schedule that is.

Vaulting was always my best event in gym. I was always really good at jumping onto the spring board and jumping back off. I loved jumping! I liked the feeling because it was like I was flying. How cool would that be though? Imagine if you could fly?

I had another talent too though. That was hiding! Now I know it was really random and I have no idea why, but I can hide in practically any situation. It really comes in handy when the paparazzi are after you.

I loved both of these sporting activities so much; it was just really hard getting to do them all. I always made sure then, that when I moved it had a big hall and a gym. I needed the hall for my dancing and I normally converted it, or added a ballet studio. I always brought my old gym and ballet stuff with me.

I still had my faded pink ballet slippers that my mum had given me as a present on my fifth birthday. I never let them go and I never plan to. They were getting really worn out though and it was probably time to get a new pair soon.

I also kept all my gym leotards and dancing outfits. I loved dressing up and it was really fun designing my costumes. I have never thrown one away, there is no point of me keeping them since I will never wear them again, but it was till nice to have a big collection of something.

I remember that one day at the foster home when Vanessa came in to watching me do some ballet. She applauded me a bit and I instantly liked her. I remember her taking me to her home, she adopted me but later on she became my agent.

I reached my full beauty when I was around thirteen. Vanessa was already in the modelling industry and so it was no problem trying to get me in. I loved modelling. It was actually pretty cool, but having the whole world stalking after you does also have its bad sides.

I have to admit I am really shy about people but nobody knows that because I always act like I love the attention. I don't though, I only really connect or even speak to people I have known for a while.

After she took me in I stopped going to school, I was home-schooled instead by some of the finest college and university professors in America. SO as you can guess I was pretty smart, about two years over my age level. Oh how I longed to go to school though, to go to the school that Jasper was at.

Wait a second! What did I just say? They school that JASPER is at? How could I not have realised that before. He had always been in one place in my dreams. In that little town in Washington called Forks.

I could not believe myself, rambling on about how smart I was and not realising the one thing that could change my life forever. If this was the one chance I had to see my other half, my Jasper, then there was no way on Earth that I wouldn't go. Nobody could stop me now... no wait they could. Damb, first I would have to get passed Vanessa. But after that, I would finally be free.

Bella POV

I had made my decision; my dream had said it all. This was the last little bit of information I needed to leave home. I loved and hated my life at the same time; this week however, I hated it.

Charlie, my father, was a multi-millionaire. I have lived with him all my life since my mother died when giving birth to me. I wish I could have known her, or at least remember her. I don't though and I am so frustrated with myself.

We live in London in a huge mansion. Charlie is never home because of work. He is a lawyer you see. I have also been home schooled all my life and so I have never really gotten the chance to socialize with anybody.

Every weekend I would go into town and talk to some people, nobody knew who I was and I liked it. Then one weekend when I was thirteen, the news spread and the media were all over it. Charlie never even told anyone that I had been born.

I am quite pretty, not beautiful. I look very English with very pale skin. I can't get a tan very easily though. I have always found myself very plain, I mean I have no special characteristics that makes me, me.

I am about average height and my brown hair goes half way down my back. I also have ocean grey eyes; I know everything is boring! My face is kind of heart shaped though and I blush really easily!

I have always thought myself a little bit of a geek though. My only past-times are reading and writing, I know how lame could I get? I read classics only; I don't understand why you want to read those gossip magazines. I know for a fact that half the things they say in them are never true. I don't watch TV except for the news in the morning and when I go to bed. They are hardly what they used to be about; the only names you can hear now are _Ilithia Enidarra _or _Kristen Young._

I don't get it.

I suppose on the outside I am all normal but I am different inside. My mind is very specific you see, I don't know why but when I make a decision I make it and nobody can get into my head to tell me otherwise.

Charlie knows this and so he didn't even try to argue with me when I said I wanted to move to Forks. He asked why but of course I didn't tell him. He would think I was crazy. To tell you the truth it was because of my dreams. Well not really dreams, but dream.

You see since I was about eleven I have been having these very odd dreams about this mysterious stranger. Every night I would dream about him and now I basically know everything about him.

His name is Edward Cullen and I think that I am in love with him, but I never thought that he could actually exist until yesterday.

_Edward was standing in the middle of the park with the wind blowing is bronze hair into his eyes. He smiled his crooked-smile and turned his head to another figure approaching._

_I expected to see another blurred face but it never came, the details only got greater. I looked at the girl with long brown hair walking up to MY Edward. How jealous was I?_

_I saw them looking into each other's eyes and that was when I scanned the rest of her body again. It looked oddly like me, but that was impossible I told myself._

_You could hear the soft rustle of the leaves as the breeze caught up. Edward took the girls hand and kissed it slowly. As I dreamed I swear I felt something cold touch my hand._

_I looked at the girl one final time and she turned fully to me. This girl was no ordinary girl, this girl was me and her glistening hazel eyes were gazing back._

I woke up to find a cold sweat covering my forehead and I was panting heavily. How could that girl have been me? I tried to fall back asleep but of course it didn't work. I couldn't get the image out of my head.

Instead I simply looked up at my ceiling and started to day dream; letting my mind wonder off.

_I was standing by the road and behind me there was an airport. I looked up to see a cab stopping and I instantly reached my hands out. They brushed with two other girls' hands who hadn't been there a second ago. Their hands were both quite hot._

_I looked up to see the two most beautiful girls that had been playing with the media over these past few years. There stood tall Ilithia, the Italian supermodel. To my right was Kristen the American supermodel. They were both giggling to each other._

_We all looked at each other and a flicker of recognition stretched across their faces as they took each other in. Then they both turned to look at me and I felt so small and insignificant when in presence of the two of them._

_Kristen opened her mouth to speak but I abruptly jumped up._

I awoke in the same state as before but this time I did not try to get back to sleep. I jumped out of my bed and ran downstairs to check the news as usual. It was nine o'clock already so it should have already started. I flicked to BBC One and what I saw amazed me. Both Kristen and Ilithia said they were moving to Washington.

That was where Forks was and that was where I had seen them in my dream. It was all coming true; maybe the part when I met Edward would come true too. Don't get your hopes up too much, I thought to myself. This might just all be a great coincidence.

I sank further down in my seat and the great questions just kept running through my mind. But I had decided then and I am even sticking to my decision now. I am going to go to Forks and I will meet my Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- I really am going!**

Ilithia POV

As I lay my head down on the counter top I thought again. Should I fly over to the little town of Forks and check for myself? Before I had even finished asking myself the question I already knew the answer. Yes, of course the answer was yes! How could I not have seen this before, whenever I dreamed he was in Forks, whether it was his home or his school.

I would see all the other people too; their faces were just blurred so I couldn't tell who was who. That brought out another question however, how come I could see those two other girls? Now I definitely had to go. I had decided and nothing could stop me now...oh wait, yes it could. Jack!

I looked at the time on my iPhone and it said it was 4:30 in the morning, way too early to call Jack. I had decided though and I was getting more excited by the minute. I had never been to America before and now I was going to find the love of my life. How romantic.

Hey, at least I could speak English pretty well, I mean I still had quite a long way to go but I would be able to manage. As you would have guessed by now I was fluent in Italian, and you might not have known this but I was also fluent in French; the language of love.

After I finished my water I rushed back up to my room and grabbed my macbook (which was encrusted with several diamonds as a gift from Prada) and threw it on my lap before plumping myself in the middle of my bed.

I did a quick Google search of Forks High School first. I clicked on their web page and... It looked so dull. Here in Italy everything was extravagant and over the top, with ornate carvings and columns. It literally looked like a few boxes stuck together and made out of yellow bricks.

I tried to get the image out of my head as I started reading the background information. Finally, I came across the link that let you sign up for an interview if you would like to apply. I clicked it straight away and that led me to a huge document filled with questions and needing a lot of information. It took me about forty minutes by the time I had finished; it was so boring I felt my eyes drooping.

Just as I finished writing in the last digit for my home number, I came alive again. This was it; it was no use going to Forks if I wasn't allowed into school. Jack would probably already freak out and want to send fifty tutors with me anyway. But I simply wouldn't allow it.

I haven't been to school in so many years now, it is about time I learn like the other kids do. Jack did mention something about me being two years ahead already though, oh well easier for me then! It would be wicked if I was smarter than some of my teachers. Those would probably include art, design, French, Italian, Psychology and Biology.

Hey that is almost all of my classes, the only other ones I would have to take were English, not so good, and Trigonometry which I was pretty much average at. The only other lesson I would have to endure was gym. Of course I am very competitive and I get very serious, especially with all my sporting backgrounds, nobody should mess with me when I am in competitive mode.

Those are all the subjects I had chosen; the languages because I would find them extra easy, art and design because I was really into fashion and beauty, psychology because like I told you before, I have a strange connection with getting things to do what I want, and finally Biology for my love of nature and animals. (I had to do the English and trigonometry if I wanted to pass the year.)

I pressed send, this was it. I hoped they would reply soon, before I went crazy that is. Next I decided to go and search for some property.

Everything near the school was horrible, really small, tiny houses. There was no way I could live like that. I could buy this whole town for heaven's sake so I definitely wasn't going to settle for anything less than my highest standard.

Next, I started to search for bigger houses outside of Forks. I put the filter onto highest price first. First up were three of the most gorgeous mansions sat upon a hill. They were all exactly the same size and had the same interior and were the same price. They were only six million dollars each; I could easily pay for that then.

They formed a triangle on top of the hill, one faced the town, one faced the forest and one faced the beach. The one facing the beach had a stable though, so I guess I knew which one I was getting. It was going to be so much fun decorating everything.

There was a pool in the front and back, the stables were to the side. I guessed I was going to make my new house very modern. I was probably going to have it red, black and white; that should do the trick.

I decided then, even if it was too late for me to go to Forks High, I would still buy this amazing house. When I clicked on it, it just felt right. I knew I was making the right decision. I printed off the page so I could definitely find my dream house again.

I was about to close my macbook off to go to my other computer, which was totally dedicated to fashion, when I heard the little bell ring telling me I got new mail. I quickly flipped it open again and saw who it was from...Forks High School. I mentally screamed at that point, they must be eager to tell me something. It was either really good or really bad.

I opened it up and it read;

_Dear Miss Ilithia Enidarra_

_We have just received your entrance form and we would like to tell you that it would be an absolute honour to have you here with us. Please do not worry about the interview, you can come here as soon as you wish and start right away. School officially starts on September 12__th__, we understand if you cannot make it by then but please reply soon so we can discuss all the arrangements._

_I have personally looked at your choice of subjects and they are all excellent. We have some very good teachers here and I am sure you will enjoy the lessons. We have been able to make your timetable and everything is all set, you have every subject you have asked for._

_Thank you very much for choosing Forks High, I don't know why you have chosen us out of all places but I thank you dearly. It will truly be an honour having you here and I will make sure that you are perfectly settled in._

_Your Sincerely_

_Mr Mettle, Headmaster Forks High._

I did actually scream when I finished reading the letter. This was great; I never knew getting into a school would be so easy. Well, maybe it did help that I am one of the most famous people in the world, but still...this is just going to be so great.

I looked over at the clock to see that it was already 7:00. It was time to tell Jack, I thought to myself. This was the biggest hurdle in the lot so I might as well get it over with as soon as possible. I think I got off the phone at about 8:20. The conversation went back and forth and Jack was constantly having mood swings.

First he was outraged at me. Then he was amused because he thought that I was actually joking. Then after I retold him he became even angrier. Towards the end he was starting to feel sad and I kept apologizing, I got my way like I normally do though. He granted me permission and I hang up as soon as I heard the words slip out of his mouth.

I sent a letter back to the school accepting everything. I then made the offer on the house that I had fallen in love with. Now to my favourite part...all of the clothes!

I get tons of items sent to me every day from all over the world. I never wear the same thing twice and I have a personal account with almost every major fashion company across the globe. This then allows me to have my unlimited credit cards which can be used in any shop. I always carry them around with me, one is gold plated, one is silver plated and the other has a few gems encrusted within it.

I went to my fashion computer and started straight away. I booked for triple loads of everything to be sent to me immediately. I checked everyone off of my list, Gucci, Prada, Armani, Hugo Boss, Channel, Jimmy Choo, Dolce and Gabanna, Swarowski, Yves Saint Laurent, Dior, Lacrox, Versace and finally Milano Fashion (This was my personal line.)

I clicked the send link and by the end of the day I would have a totally new wardrobe that would probably last me a year. Half the stuff that was being delivered didn't come out in the normal market for another year or so.

I checked off my list, school, house, clothes... I think that was everything. I had all my phones and wallet with me and I would get help to pack my bags tonight. I just need to get the conformation with the house... 'Bring'. My macbook beeped, they must have gotten my email.

_Dear Miss Ilithia_

_We would like to very graciously accept your offer for our house. All the legal documents will be given to you when you arrive. We would like to thank you and we hope you have a lovely time in our home. You can come as soon as you are ready as we have already moved out._

_Hope to see you soon, email us back for a date._

_David and Lucy Mickle._

Score! I was overjoyed; this could not have been running smoother. I had everything I needed except...ooh I know, flight tickets. Actually doesn't matter. I will probably just take my private jet. No, I couldn't do that either since I would have to take all my horses, cars and luggage with me.

Ok, I knew what I had to do. This was quite a big move so I would have to do that special booking with a jumbo jet all to myself. It is impossible for normal people but all I would have to do was bat my eyelashes at the guy and lick my lips and say "Pretty please." And they would probably hand over all the aircraft in the airport.

The rest of the day flew by very quickly; I was making about thirty calls an hour trying to arrange the flight, the school and my house. Then I had to get the lorries to come over to pick up my horses. I was going tomorrow and then there was a period of time when the paparazzi was all over my house trying to get in and speak to me or take a photo of me.

Too soon the day had ended and I was lying down on my bed. Wow, I couldn't believe this. 'I really am going' I thought to myself before darkness completely surrounded me.

Kristen POV

I had decided to call Vanessa shortly after I awoke. She was very sad that I was leaving her after all these years but I promised I would come back to visit her soon. She agreed unwillingly and hung up on me.

I felt terrible afterwards, knowing that I had been the source of her pain. After I contemplated my decisions I started to feel happy again. Vanessa, check, school, house and clothes, not check.

I decided to order my clothes first. It was easy as I had accounts in all the major designers in America. I didn't have to pay for any of my sponsors' clothes and the rest was normally paid off in a matter of hours.

I went over to the computer and did a quick email to my close friends telling them that I was moving. I then emailed my fashion editor and he quickly sent of requests to all my chosen designers. Hopefully by the end of the day everything would be here.

Next I decided to check the school out. I roughly knew where it was in Washington but it was hard finding it on the internet. It happened to appear about five pages in and it was a very small site, obviously not being updated in the past few years.

I read a bit of the information but got bored really quickly. I didn't matter what it was anyway, as long as Jasper might have a chance of being there I was going there too.

I clicked the 'fill out the form' application and started to give all my details. It took ages and I realised only shortly after that it could have been done in half the time if I had just called my mechanic Harry here.

After I had put in all my personal information it asked what subjects I wanted to take on. I had chosen; the languages because I would find them extra easy, art and design because I was really into designing my own clothes, music because I found it really relaxing and I play the saxophone, flute and I only spent a few years on the violin, and finally Biology and Trigonometry because I had to do them in order to pass the year.

I sent it off and eagerly sat down waiting for the beep to arrive. I would sure miss New York life. It was definitely going to be a lot quieter in Forks. Maybe I would get the chance to model some more there. You never know.

I sat down for a bit to watch some TV. I love Friends, it is so funny! Especially Joey, he's cute! I watched the double episode when Ross said Rachel. You know, the classic wedding one.

I got momentarily distracted when I heard the faint buzzing and without another moment's notice I rushed back over to the macbook and it read,

_Dear Miss Kristen Young_

_We have just received your entrance form and we would like to tell you that it would be an absolute honour to have you here with us. Please do not worry about the interview, you can come here as soon as you wish and start right away. School officially starts on September 12__th__, we understand if you cannot make it by then but please reply soon so we can discuss all the arrangements._

_I have personally looked at your choice of subjects and they are all excellent. We have some very good teachers here and I am sure you will enjoy the lessons. _

_We have been able to make your timetable and everything is all set, you have every subject you have asked for._

_Thank you very much for choosing Forks High, I don't know why you have chosen us out of all places but I thank you dearly. It will truly be an honour having you here and I will make sure that you are perfectly settled in._

_You're Sincerely_

_Mr Mettle, Headmaster Forks High._

I squealed in delight as I started jumping up and down. I had been accepted to the first school I had ever applied for. I was so happy it took a couple of minutes for my new found excitement to calm down.

After I took a few deep breaths and opened my eyes again, I saw Vanessa standing by my door. I ran over to hug her and she stumbled backwards as I leapt on her.

"Hey, what you doing here?" I asked her with some cautiousness to my voice. "Well I needed to make sure that you were all ready and set before you moved away from me." She started to sob a bit and I silently patted her back and told her everything would be Ok.

She looked over my clothes list that I had sent off this morning and read the letter from Forks High a couple of times before beginning to sob again, this time a bit louder. "I'm sorry Kristen, it's just you're growing up so quickly."

I reassured her but couldn't hold my own tears in as I started to speak "Don't worry. I promise to take care of myself and I have a good feeling that I will make some very good friends."

"I trust you honey, but have you sorted out a place to live yet? I could do it for you, or we could look at some right now if you'd like."

"Sure, that'd be great." I smiled softly at her and held her hand as I walked over to my macbook. I opened it silently and went onto my favourite estate agent.

Of course there were only really small and shabby places near the school and I had to search out a bit more. I liked this medium sized house by the river but I couldn't nag of the feeling that it really wasn't what I wanted.

I scrolled through everything faster now, loosing some of my patience until Vanessa grabbed my arm and yelled "Stop!" I looked down at the screen to find three perfect mansions all sitting on top of one hill. One had just been sold but the other two still remained.

I looked over the floor plan and it was exactly what I needed. There was a big open area in the basement that could easily be turned into a dance studio and gym. All of the houses had two pools each, now all I would have to do is pick whether I wanted the house with the view of the city or the view of the big open forest.

I thought to myself for a second, sure the city was nice at night but I had always liked the forest. I told Vanessa that I liked it and gave her another quick hug before turning back and making an offer on my dream home.

I spent the rest of the day with Vanessa and made a quick interview revealing my news to the world. Of course it was really hard to get out of the questions and I just ran away and managed to sneak back to my car to drive home.

I ran straight upstairs to my computer to find the new mail alert had come up I opened it eagerly and sped read through it all.

_Dear Miss Kristen_

_We would like to very graciously accept your offer for our house. All the legal documents will be given to you when you arrive. We would like to thank you and we hope you have a lovely time in our home. You can come as soon as you are ready as we have already moved out._

_Hope to see you soon, email us back for a date._

_David and Lucy Mickle._

I think my whole street was woken by my scream of joy. This was it, I had everything needed. I had everything I needed to start my new life. My new life; and I sure liked the sound of that!

Bella POV

I was going and I didn't care how much Charlie was putting this whole experience out of proportion, but I was going and that was that. All I wanted was to start my new life as soon as possible without anything from this life but of course Charlie wasn't having that.

I had to agree to everything though otherwise he wouldn't let me go so now here I am with a bloody huge house, multiple cars and a wardrobe to last me a lifetime. *sigh* I couldn't believe this and to add to it. I had to have three personal security guards, but at least that was just until the airport! This truly did suck to hell.

Charlie (and I swear his whole firm of lawyers) had been at me since I told them the news but they did at least take care of absolutely every detail there was.

Whatever though, it would still have to be better than living here. So anyway I had this really cute, well huge mansion on top of this hill. Charlie said we were lucky to get it at such a low price and they were going quickly as two of the three had been sold that very morning.

I hadn't spoken to anyone this whole day and I have to admit it, I was being a bit of a drama queen. But give me a break please, you really don't know how much stress I am being put under right now.

I had a take away pizza in my room at ten o'clock at night and I soon drifted off to sleep only to be woken again at five in the morning. The morning of my new life. I smiled, I actually smiled a genuine smile to myself and I sighed in contentment. My first time to find true happiness.

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND CONTINUE READING, YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE WHAT MISCHIEF AND CRAZY ADVENTURES THESE GUYS HAVE WHEN THEY GET TO FORKS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- I have to leave!**

I woke up to my stupid radio playing 'Whatever you like' by T.I. God some of those words were exactly what I wanted Emmett to do to me. It was a great song and I actually starting to sing to myself.

'Stacks on deck, Patron on ice

And we can pop bottles al night

Baby, you could have whatever you like

I said, you could have whatever you like.'

I was dancing a little bit now but stopped right in the middle grinding and doing a drop when I realized what day it was. I was so overcome I fell flat on my ass. It was moving day! I jumped up from my embarrassing position, trying to untangle my long limbs and I swear my heartbeat was going three times as fast. The information was still getting processed by my brain. Oh my god, I have to leave!

I had approximately three hours until I stepped out that door and got in my car. I needed to have a shower. I rushed over to the huge shower and turned on all of the jets. I literally stepped in, twirled around and washed myself before stepping out thirty seconds later.

As I got out I looked in the mirror. I looked so different, my face was flushed and the panic was clearly visible but my eyes were glowing more than usual, the purple making a faint glow. I understood why now, I was also excited. This was the closest I had ever gone to actually finding out more about Emmett.

I made myself breakfast trying to calm myself down just a little bit. I mean I said I tried, tried being the key word here. I settled for about a gallon of coffee and a banana. The caffeine made me really excited and a little hyper so I was practically bouncing off the walls, probably looking like an idiot.

Clothes was next, this was the key thing for me. I have already told you that I always had to look my best in public. I went to my huge walk in wardrobe which was probably the third biggest room in the whole of the house. Now I am quite revealing in my clothes. So never be shocked.

I picked out a really tight fitted black dress. It went just below my butt, and I mean just below. The dress was just very simple and strapless but to make my cleavage better I added a black and blue corset on top of it. The cleavage was great now; this was definitely one of my new favorite outfits. I matched it up with some black stiletto shoes. They were more like lap dancing shoes however as they were six inches. On the side of each shoe was a midnight blue bow and around the edges a few simple sapphires had been put in.

I put my diamond ring on my right hand followed by the sapphire one. I had a thick silver chain around my neck with a few roses carved into it.

Next I went over to all the makeup that I would need; blusher, lip-gloss, mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow. I put about a spot of blusher on my cheeks with no foundation, my skin was already smooth. I used pitch black eyeshadow above and below for that smoky night effect. Underneath was the sparkling black eyeliner and mascara. My eyes stood out even more now. I straightened my layered hair and it looked fabulous darling!!!

I had approximately two hours left before I had to leave. This was the rush hour when I got tens of phone calls from all my friends, and mostly jack. Then the lorries started to arrive, all my horses were packed up and they were soon followed by my cars. Everything was going very smoothly at this point so I wasn't too stressed.

I finished packing my more personal mini-suitcase. It had all my macbook things in it and my two spare phones went in their too. They were followed by my huge collection of DVDs and CDs. Next came my precious ice-skates and a few of the costumes and last but not least, all my horse riding equipment.

I had five full lorries for clothes, shoes and accessories. There were three lorries for the horses and four for the cars. I had all the paper work I would need with me and I still managed to dash around the house like a mad woman trying to find anything extra that I might need. I couldn't find anything else and so I started to lock the windows and switch off all the lights.

This had always been my favorite home, the home in Milan. It just looked so empty now with none of my personal belongings in it. I would sure miss my home but I think I was definitely looking forward to America more. There was no option, I was going to America!

As I turned the final light off and opened my front door another swarm of light hit me, but this light wasn't from my house, it was from the flashes of all the cameras as I stepped outside. I was used to them and naturally I did a few poses until I kept walking headed straight for my car. I decided to take my silver Mclaren (1). It was silver and so modern with doors that opened up rather than across.

I had a police escort, one in front of me and one behind. We were followed by my lorries. They all knew I liked to drive fast and they naturally kept pace with me, we arrived in the airport in record time only to be hit with another mad wave of paparazzi.

I flung my keys at the guy stepping out of the lorry and told him to make sure this car was packed aboard too. This time I didn't stop for pictures, I simply marched straight in only to be escorted another way entirely by one police member.

I think we went down some kind of side tunnel, there were a lot of twists and turns but when we finally made it out I thanked him for taking me down there. We had arrived at the gate that was boarding me and my things.

I had arranged for everything to be checked in straight away and as we spoke the larger items were all being placed in my jumbo jet! I sat down on one of those uncomfortable airport seats, the same police man came up to me and told me it was time to board the plane. I got up quickly and started to walk towards him until I heard someone calling my name.

I turned around to see Jack standing by the doorway with a very sad look on his face. I rushed over to him, my stilettos making a lot of noise in the open room. I leapt at him and he almost fell over, well I was taller than him. I gave him a big hug before he started talking.

"Please take care of yourself Ilithia. You are not only my client but like my family I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." He spoke barely over a whisper and kissed my forehead afterwards.

"Don't worry; I know this is the right decision. It's like; well I can't really explain it to you. I just know, my whole body is telling me to go. I sure am going to miss you Jack. Take care of yourself too." I pulled away from his embrace and kissed him on the cheek. I saw him blush furiously; his whole face had turned red.

I wanted to make it quick and I simply turned my head and started walking back. As I followed the man I turned my head one last time to see Jack yelling at me as loud as he could, "Take care of yourself, honey. Don't get into too much trouble!" I smiled one more time before entering the plane. I had just taken the next step, one step closer to finding Emmett.

Kristen POV

'Just dance

Gonna be OK

Dum dum, doo da dum

Just dance

Spin that record babe...'

My radio immediately stopped playing as my fragile hand came smacking down on it. For God's sake, I mean why couldn't I have at least one peaceful morning, hmm? I mean what was so special about today that I would have to drag my famous ass out of bed...

HOLY CRAP! I tried jumping out of bed as I realized what the day was, I did however forget about the duvet wrapped around my feet. I slipped sideways and landed straight onto the floor. That was going to leave a bruise.

Normally by now I would be moisturizing my legs and such, but right now I didn't have a care in the world as I rushed down the stairs in my little silk pajamas. As I skipped down to the phone I started humming, well it turned into a little more and by the end it was a full bloated song.

I AM MOVING OUT TODAY! WOOH

I AM MOVING OUT TODAY! YAY

MOVING TO THE TOWN OF FORKS

JASPER WAITING FOR ME THERE.

YES!

I was in full hyper mode now and I hadn't even drunk my coffee! Ahhh, coffee is this girls best friend I can tell you that. As I placed the bread in the toaster I moved over to the living room to call the delivery guys and tell them to get the hell over here quick.

I spread the butter over the single piece of bread as I fumbled around with the coffee machine. Normally the maids or butler would do it but since they had left yesterday I was by myself trying to figure out this impossible piece of machinery. My God it was annoying and just as I was about to stab it with a fork or something it started to pour out the coffee.

Now let me tell you, getting it to work might have been hard but getting it to stop was a whole lot worse. I had three pots and four glasses of double espresso by the end of it all. Now even I couldn't drink all that, well maybe...

After twenty minutes down in the kitchen I headed upstairs to take a shower. I used my new luxury shampoo that was only available to the rich and famous and god did it feel against my skin or what?

As I skipped out of the shower I headed straight to my absolutely amazingly huge wardrobe and went directly towards the items that had arrived yesterday. I fell in love with a certain item straight away.

It screamed high fashion and designer and was simply adorable. It was a strapless puffball dress that was white at the bust, red on the bottom separated with a thick black leather waist belt. The belt had a few rubies around the buckle and I think if I wasn't so used to this life I would have feinted right there and then.

I always wore heals to make up for my height and this time was no exception. I wore six inch white pump heels with a red base and heel. They were so cute!!!

To help the outfit I added my ruby earrings that I had gotten at birth, my red beaded necklace and of course I had my handbag with me but I decided I would pack that later. Next was one of the most important things next to clothes and coffee. MAKEUP!

I always wanted my face to stand out and it normally already did because of my eyes but, a girl has gotta do what a girl has gotta so. So firstly I did my basic foundation and then started work on my eyeshadow. Just about the lids I put a white base to make my eyes pop out. Then further up came the deep red and finally finished at the top with a stroke of orange.

I topped up on my black eyeliner and mascara, finally I used my red lip gloss. I popped my lips just for effect and giggled at the sight of me bouncing up and down in the mirror. I looked like a little girl just receiving a piece of candy. Well I guess fashion was my candy.

I strolled back downstairs as I heard the bell being ring. I let the delivery guys in and they got straight to work. I had five full lorries for all my clothes and shoes and all things fashion, three lorries for all of my dancing outfits and all the gymnastics equipment including vaults, mats and beams. Finally I had four lorries for my cars. Quite a lot huh? Well that's me.

I decided to pack my handbag now because I was actually running out of time. I had to use my little time left over here to my advantage. You never know what is going to head your way, especially when you are following some dreams you have had that tell you to go find the love of your life.

I mean this was probably all wrong anyway, Jasper wouldn't be there. As I finished the mulling over of these thoughts I suddenly felt extremely guilty inside and I immediately took everything I just thought back. My God why does he make me feel like this? He was just some guy... again the extreme guilt filled me.

Anyway back to packing the handbag. I packed my diamond encrusted macbook that I go from Prada. There were only three in the whole world and I had one of them! Next I packed my iPhone and my emergency cell. Of course next came my makeup kit incase of...emergencies... and my nintendo ds because even though they were for children I loved them to bits. Just to finish it off I packed my old ballet slippers which I still used even though they were years old and falling apart. I just never had time to buy anything new anymore.

I guess that is it then isn't it? I turned of the lights and blew kisses to my wardrobe and all the pieces that I couldn't take, my huge room and finally my great dance studio. I loved it here, but I was going to love it even more in Forks, of this I was sure.

As I stepped into my new Ferrari that wasn't meant to come out until next year, I sighed. "Goodbye" I barely audibly whispered and I stepped into the car. I had police escorts in front and behind of me but I really didn't want them. I needed some time to think and just be alone. As we speeded down the motor way I found a perfect opportunity. I could definitely hide there for a bit after I shake them off my tail.

We were meant to keep following the motor way but I swerved a sudden right and the police in front of me couldn't possibly turn in time, unfortunately the one behind me could. I speeded down and hit the gas, their car was left behind in a bull of dust as I sped ahead.

In no time I was at the airport with absolutely no sign of the police anywhere. The place was practically empty, the only people I could see were the guys who worked here. As I was thinking to myself I saw my bags being loaded onto my jet. Ahh, my pretty red jet.

I hopped out my car and patted the bonnet before waving one of the guys over to tell them to make sure this car was packed too. I saw a few people stop and start whispering to each other as I walked by them. This place was practically empty before, but now as I turned the corner to walk to my plane I spotted the paparazzi. Fortunately for me they hadn't seen me yet.

I turned around and headed to the other side of the plane, as soon as the door was in sight I took off running, six inch heels and all. Just as I got in and was shutting the door I saw the frantic flashes of those desperate photographers. How sad were they, really?

No time to fret now though, I am really moving out of here...

Bella POV

I felt a cool breeze rush across my arm and I grudgingly opened my eyes straight to the alarm clock. SHIT! I had over slept by half an hour. CRAP, CRAP AND DOUBLE CRAP!

I rushed right out bed and actually managed not to stumble on my floor until I wrenched open the door to find one of Charlie's guards standing there about to open it himself.

"MIss Bella, you have over slept but you have about half an hour to be outside. OK?"

With that he turned around and headed back down the stairs. I mean, good morning to you too mister. Sheesh what was it with these people?

I decided against breakfast, I never normally have it and since I was late it was sure off my top ten this morning. I had a quick shoosh off in the shower and made to wash my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner that I loved.

As I towel dried my hair I glanced up at the clock and realized that I had spent way too long relaxing in the shower. God Bella do you do everything wrong? I grabbed the first thing that my hands came into contact with and dressed straight into them.

In the end I was wearing some black skinny jeans with an oversized tee that I separated with a big blue belt. I actually looked alright, much better than normal. Maybe I should be late more often...

I slipped my silver chain over my head that had my mothers picture in it, and pulled my sketchers on, yeh I don't have that many shoes OK?

I tried to run as quick as possible for me, which wasn't too fast at all, and wrenched the handle of the front door open to find Charlie and about ten others all leaning against the limo with arms crossed and tapping feet.

I blushed red as I realized I had been holding them all up. It wasn't just me who was flying today, Dad was also flying over to Los Angeles for a business trip, his flight just happened to come from Gatwick too.

He was always going away, but now so was I... just not with him. I went right to the back of the limo while everyone else was at the front. I needed to just think for a second, but my train of thoughts just guided to the thoughts of Edward and me finally together.

We were in our own limo with no one else to see for miles, I was wrapped up in his cold embrace and he was softly humming a lullaby to me. We were drinking champaign and laughing and he kissed my for head.

"I love you Edward." I think I embarrassingly said that bit out loud though because suddenly everyone stopped mid sentence. Oh great.

I openend my eyes and was looking straight into another pair of eyes. "Edward" I mumbled, but wait a second, he doesn't have brown eyes. I sat up straight immediately and took my head out of this mysterious man's lap.

He was quite attractive really, if I wasn't n love with Edward I might have a go, well he probably wouldn't give me a second glance but...

"Oh my god I am so sorry." I was talking really fast and my face was redder than red and this was the time in my life when I truly hated my stupid blush with all my heart.

"Um, my name is Sam not Edward, honey." Oh great he thought I said I loved him, typical self-centered men. "Yeh sorry about that, I kinda spaced out for a bit."

He just smiled widely I return, a little too widely in my case. I turned away from him too see the rest of the limo still quiet and staring at me.

I scrunched my body up on the seat and wished that it could engulf me right now to save me the shame. I was so tankful for my dad when he broke the silence though.

"Hey Bells so we are almost there. I just wanted to give you a little going away present. Now don't complain under any circumstances." Oh Charlie knew me too well, of course I would complain. I hated when people spent money on me.

"Okay, okay Charlie what is it?" He reached into his huge bulking briefcase and pulled out something I definitely didn't expect.

"Bella, I know how much you love writing and stuff and how long you have been going on about buying yourself a computer. So I bought you this special edition macbook. Now there are only three of these in the world, I got this one off an Australian model. Remember no complaining, take it because I sure am not going to give it back."

"But dad, it's got like diamonds in it! That is totally uneccesary you know." He looked at me sternly and so I sighed and took the million dollar piece of equipment form his hand.

"We're here now Bells and I am running a bit late already so I will call you later yeh. I have to go."

"Okay Charlie, I'll miss you. Tanks again for letting me do this."

"Now I know you are going to be all alone in this new little town and..." I cut him of mid sentence. I really wanted to say 'Don't worry dad I will have the glorious Edward Cullen, love of my life there with me.' But I couldn't really do that.

"DAD, I WILL BE FINE. NOW GET YOUR ASS ON THE PLANE!"

"Okay okay Bella. I just worry about you. Bye hon." He pulled me into an awkward one arm hug while he was fumbling with his briefcase and me trying really hard not to drop the macbook.

He left with all his little minions following close behind, except... "Hey Bella"

"Yeh what do you want Edw... I mean Sam." He chuckled at that and looked at me widely again.

"If you ever need anything, any help or otherwise. Please call me Bella and I will make sure you will be okay." He was a bit close for my liking now but I stayed still as he slipped his card into my hand.

I simply turned around and started walking towards my little plane, my tiny suitcase and mac with me.

As I stepped up into the plane I noticed an air host standing by a trolley of food. I waved at him and took my seat at the back, I was really petrified of flying.

As I looked out the window I saw Charlie's jumbo jet next to me. I saw him walking briskly down the ails, and every once in a while he would turn and talk to someone. Oh god, what am I getting myself into here?

**HEY GUYS, SO YOU LIKE? NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT THERE FLIGHTS AND WHEN THEY ARRIVE IN FORKS AND MEET. AWKWARD MUCH??? HEHE, READ AND YOU FIND OUT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The flight!**

**We hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**We also dedicate this chapter to the reviewers - twopairsofpjamas, lizzyjones13, sandy-and-danny and many others!**

**Review and we will dedicate chapters!**

**IPOV**

The whole bottom floor and half the top floor was for my belongings. I had a large section which included a lounge, a gaming area, a kitchen, a bathroom and a mini-bedroom. It was like a house in the air.

It was at least a nine hour flight and I would probably go to sleep in a couple of hours. I made sure to turn the WiFi off on my phone. I settled down and put my head back on the seat. I strapped myself in and just rested until I heard the plane start to move.

I didn't even open my eyes until we were above the clouds. I just couldn't bear to look out the window and see my home disappearing behind me. I was moving on though, this was all part of starting fresh.

I watched as the air rushed passed the windows and the clouds surrounded us. I started counting them as they passed and I soon found myself falling into complete and utter darkness.

_Emmett and I were on the beach again. We were both lying down on our backs and looking up at the sky. The stars were all out and it was beautiful. You could hear the waves slowly being pulled across the beach and all I could feel was...happiness. It was calm and I felt free, really free from all my cares._

_I was totally at peace with myself, and the love of my life lying right next to me. Suddenly I heard another voice calling me, I turned but there was nobody there, it kept calling and then everything went shaky..._

I opened my eyes to see the air hostess gently shaking my arm. "Miss Ilithia, I am so very sorry to wake you, but we are about to land." What the hell, I thought to myself, how could I sleep eight hours?

"Don't worry yourself miss. You seemed to be very peaceful and I'm sure you haven't got a lot of sleep in the last couple days with all this drama."

"Thank you very much. I've had a good flight!" With that she left and I scrambled up and got the mirror from my bag. My hair and makeup were still normal and for that I was glad. I put it back quickly and put my belt back on before gazing out the window.

It was a great sight and I gasped as I took it all in. It was so different form my home. But it felt like home now even with just one glance. Everything was so...green! The air hostess told me that after we land in Washington Airport, I would have to drive up to Forks. That would be fine since I loved to drive.

The descent started and I just stared forward thinking about the dream. Maybe it would be like that soon, well don't get your hopes up too much, he still might not exist! I sighed out of frustration, I always got what I wanted and it was so annoying not finding out the thing you really need to know in the world.

Five minutes later I was getting out of my seat. We are in America. I am in America. I was about to take my first steps on American soil. I looked up to see the pilot and the rest of the crew all standing by the door waiting for me.

"Thank you very much everyone, it has been a very enjoyable flight." I gave my signature smile at the end and walked off after hearing several gasps. As I stepped out of the plane I felt the rush of cool air hit me. Don't get me wrong I loved the warmth; there was just something about the nice cool breeze whipping across my warm skin that was so comforting.

I looked around to see that we were in the middle of one other jumbo jet and another plane almost as big. I shrugged it off not bothering to ask anyone who they belonged to. I was escorted by a guard to the entrance. Of course there was a swarm of flashes, I was momentarily blinded and froze on the spot until I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me side wards.

I got my sight back and looked up to see a big man with a warm smile on his lips. "Hi my name is Stewart. I believe your agent Jack assigned me to be your body-guard while you are here."

"Oh really?" I couldn't believe Jack but it probably just got worse. I turned to glare at the man, my purple eyes giving him the full emotions running through me.

He seemed really taken aback and nearly fell over backwards. "Um, um, y-y-yes-yeah." He was rambling and I stopped him when I put my hand up. "Are you the only one?"

"No." He sighed as he looked down.

"How bad is it?" I asked him very cautiously. He seemed very nervous, obviously intimidated by me. "Well there are three of us here and I think there might be a couple assigned into Forks High as undercover guards. I don't know who they are though so don't ask me." Well at least he was being honest with me.

"I don't care about any guards, now please leave and call your friends and Jack. I will not be needing any assistance or guarding here. Thank you."

I looked him in the eyes again but this time I smiled warmly telling him he was forgiven. He looked relieved for a second but I definitely didn't miss the look of lust in his eyes as they very slowly scaled my whole body up and down. Great, this was just what I needed, another pig.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the cameras. A few interviewers had just arrived and started bombarding me with all sorts of questions. It was so unbearable so I did what I had to do.

I sighed quite loudly and slowly brought my hands up to my hair. I pulled away the band and shook my hair away. My straight hair fell down like a waterfall over my back. I opened my now closed eyes to see about thirty dazzled people in front of me before I started to speak.

"Now, I have just gotten of my flight and I don't really feel up to answering questions right now. Maybe we can arrange some kind of interview later on. Please contact Jack, my agent and he will arrange everything." I finished my little speech with a small pout of my lips.

Most the men in the room were now looking at them longingly. Now I didn't have to be a mind reader to tell their thoughts were indecent. I huffed a little bit but with that I picked up my bag and walked down the hall to the first class lounge I was told I was meant to go to.

As I approached I saw a very fake woman. She looked like she was made out of plastic, she had obviously had a lot of plastic surgery done to her and she was

looking at me in pure hatred. She was obviously envying me for my natural beauty, natural beauty I repeat.

I smiled back at her innocently and asked her what I should do next. She spoke with a bitter voice; I hope that wasn't her normal voice.

"Hello, my name is Tanya. Your belongings should just be finished being unloaded. Your chosen car has unfortunately been packed along with your other vehicles so I am afraid you are going to take a cab. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Washington. Have a pleasant trip, goodbye." She looked evilly at me one more time before looking back down at the papers in her hands.

I didn't like the way she was acting, she didn't even know me for God's sake. I leaned forward closer to her, "Don't worry, I will make sure everyone knows I am here." I smirked at her one more time before turning away sharply causing some of my hair to bang into her face.

I think I heard some cursing behind me but I didn't care, she was not going to ruin my first day here in America. I looked back one more time at the lounge interior before stepping outside. Stepping onto new territory. Stepping out of my life. Stepping into my new life.

I pulled my phone out just as the door swung open. I think I heard a couple of other doors opening to my left but I was too busy rejecting my ex-security guard a date. Just as I was about to cross the road I saw a cab right ahead of me, great just what I needed. I walked briskly over.

I was definitely going to like it here I thought one last time before I reached my hand out to the handle of the taxi. My hand was caught against two other hands and as I giggled and turned around to see the others, that was when I really saw them. The two girls in my dream, they both had the same flabbergasted expressions on their faces. Did they have the dream too?

It was all coming true, all of it! I looked Kristen up and down, hmmm... I liked that dress. She seemed to be appraising my corset too and at the same time we turned to the other girl. I think she was intimidated a little by us. She had a pretty neat figure actually, maybe London High Fashion? I turned back again and Kristen opened her mouth to speak...

**KPOV**

I flopped down on the seat and sighed. Now what to do? I was really excited and sitting on this plane for over four hours was really not what I had planned.

I took out my iphone and checked the millions of messages. I tried re-calling some of the people but after that failed to amuse me I called Vanessa just before we took off.

She was really worried about me and the changes this new life would bring. I told her not to worry and that I had a gut feeling this is what I had to do. I looked around my plane as we peeked up above the clouds.

There was a huge plasma television right ahead of me so I decided to watch my new favorite film. It's called Twidawn starring the characters Edmund, Izzy, Ally, Jack, Rosy and Emile. It was soooo good, they should make a sequil.

Basically it was about these vampires and this new girl all coming together and falling in love... well you know the rest.

The film was about two hours long so once again I started jumping up and down when there was only twenty minutes left before I landed. I stopped as soon as I saw the green landscape below me though. Here we go then...

I took a deep breathe and hid all my nervous feelings inside and became the supermodel again as I thanked the crew for everything. The pilot smiled cheesily and as I turned from view I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the idiotic man and his idiotic thoughts.

As I stepped out of the plane a huge gust of wind hit me, quite a change for me but I would live. I ran inside as soon as I saw the Cafe Nero. I ordered an extra large double espresso. The guy serving me was an eighty something year old so luckily for me he hadn't recognized me yet.

As I sat down I put my head in my hands. I hadn't got much sleep because of all the mess that has been going on in the past few days so no harm would come form taking a little nap.

_Jazz and I were sitting hand in hand in a coffee shop. I laughed and tossed my hair backwards as he stroked the back of my hand with his fingers. I think we were in a mall of some kind because I had a dozen shopping bags at my feet. At least Jasper didn't seem fazed at all by that._

_He lifted my hand up and kissed it lightly while looking deep into my eyes. I sighed whistfully and leaned closer to him but before he could react our little moment was broken by a loud wolf whistle._

_Over Jasper's shoulder I saw another two girls approach us with two more guys, they were swinging their hands and giggling too. The really big one was the one who whistled I think. _

_Their faces were still blurred to me until..._

Damb... I only saw a flash of them before the dream stopped. Great, I was stuck at a stupid cafe in a stupid airport, not at all with my Jazz. Life was so not fair.

Wait, how long was I asleep for? I scrambled up and headed towards the door, but then decided to go to the loo. All that built up coffee wasn't doing my body that much good.

The airport was basically empty apart from the few odd people from whom I would simply turn away and cover my face with my hand so they did not go crazy fan on me.

I saw the green neon sign at the end of the final hall locating the icky airport toilets. I sped up my pace as I heard a heave of footsteps running down the hall next to me. Great, one minute after my nap and already the dreaded paparazzi have found me.

I sprinted the last bit and sprang the door open, locking it shut and panting heavily. That was when I noticed what the dreaded pit hole of Forks airport single public toilet.

Oh my god, how can people do it in these little, ewww. The floor had a bit of toilet paper on and although the seat was fairly clean I wasn't taking nay chances.

I hovered above the loo while holding my breathe, getting out of their as soon as I could. Never again Kristen, never again. I wiped my hands down with my antiseptic soap that I carried with me everywhere, putting it back in my bag as I took a much needed breathe of clean air.

I called my luggage service and they said everything would be arriving at my house.

That was it.... I knew there was something I needed to do. I forgot to ask the company if they could leave me a car out. Dam it, yet another public form of transport. Hopefully, this trip would be a little bit better than my last experience...

As I stepped out onto the street I looked up and saw a cab, I think I heard two more doors opening but I wasn't paying attention as I looked at the cab driver. Well he was another old person, an ugly old person maybe, but he wouldn't recognise me.

This was just what I needed, hopefully he wouldn't be perverted...

With that I reached my hand out for the handle. But then... it was coming true. There beside me was Ilithia Enidarra and that other girl who was in my dream too. Wow Ilithia had a really nice corset and well, the other girl looked kinda pale.

We looked at each other and I think the English girl was a little intimidated, so I opened my mouth to say something to get this situation under control, this couldn't real be happening would it?

**BPOV**

Why did I do this again? I hate flying, stupid fricking flying. I had to remind my self as I sat down right at the back of the plane that I might get a lot out of this, mainly something called Edward.

I noticed the crew all go to their designated places but I didn't miss the smile that air steward gave me. He sat right at the front but facing towards me. I couldn't help but blush when he continued to look at me as we took off.

I gripped the handles of my seat tighter and closed my eyes to take a breather. Once that strange floating feeling I got in my stomach was out I re-opened my eyes once more.

When I saw the steward continue to stare right at my face I knew there was something wrong. People like him never stare at me, I am totally helpless and insignificant, not to mention **not** beautiful at all.

There must be something on my face I finally concluded. I tried to calmly brush my hand over the edges of my mouth but didn't feel anything strange. I didn't pack any mirrors or makeup with me so the only option left was to go to the onboard toilet to check up my appearance.

I tucked my head down and looked at my feet, shuffling them together nervously before I heard the signal to take off my seat belt. I took it off with shaky hands and stood up keeping my gaze fixed on the floor.

I walked calmly and slowly to the toilets which were only a few meters back but I somehow managed to trip and land on the seat next to it. This time I didn't care so I shot up as quickly as I could and ran and opened the door to the bathroom slaming the tiny door shut. There was no way the steward would come running to a girl who trips over all the time and has a hot temper.

I looked at my appearance but there was nothing wrong at all, how strange then. Anyway, oh god.

Oh... oh my god. This is why I hate flying. All that falling and running had not done my stomach any good as i threw up violently into the toilet. Great, even better. Now I couldn't go out there, I probably stank and... uhhh!

Hey at least I brought my bag with me, I reached in and took out my copy of Wuthering Heights. After about two hours I was starting to get a little bored and I was just about to exit when someone knocked. Oh no!

"Excuse me, Miss Bella but are you okay in there?" came the low, what he must have thought seductive voice of the steward. "Ehh, yeh I'm fine just coming out, be there in a second." My face was probably beet red and I swiftly opened the door and ran to my seat and buckled down.

I have no idea how I managed to do that without falling over, but hey. However, I was not alone anymore. The steward now seemed worried about me. He sweeped over to me and started asking me questions about how I felt. What was even worse was that he started to look down my top. Great. My face must have gone bright red which must have also given the thought that I liked him. Not good! His questions started turning into, "If you want **_anything, _**then you can always visit me in the lounge room through that door."

Yes, even though this plane is tiny, we do have a lounge room and I had ventured in there before. You couldn't really call it a lounge. It was more of a bedroom...

Okay. Why was this happening to me? I'm not even remotely pretty! I've barely saw the light of day in my childhood. I've got no tan, just some freckles which come out in the sun.

The steward dissapeared into the "lounge" and I was left to myself on the plane with nothing to do. I had finished Wuthering Heights, again, in the toilet. so instead I got out my new macbook and actually used the wifi available on this plane for once! 

The rest of the flight seemed to be quite smooth apart from one more visit to the toilet where I threw up again. I didn't hear from the steward from the rest of the trip... nor of the airhostess who mysteriously disapeared once the Steward had gone.

I sighed as I looked out into the green open space of Forks. I gathered my things and made my way to the front of the plane. I was amazed to see next to me a bright orange jumbo jet. "Miss, would you like me to show you the way?" Seemed to apear out of nowwhere. I really didn't want to be rude so I accepted the air steward's request.

He led my down to the airport and when I gave my thanks he stopped me. "Hey, if you ever need showing around, or _anything_ else at all..... well you know were to find me. See you later." With that he turned and left me, mouth agape. Seriously, I really need to know, why were all men acting so strange lately?

I ran off to the conveyor belt and grabbed my suitcase. Yes I had a few things arriving in a van later but this suitcase held my basic clothes.

I walked straight out the small entrance, some commotion was going on because a few paparazzi were scattered around everywhere, I think the person, who must be very famous, was hiding.

I saw a cab in front of me so I scrambled up to it, my toe got caught though in a hole in the street and I had to look down to make sure I didn't trip, again. I looked up intime to see my hand touch two other perfectly smooth hands. One an olive tan and one a more American tan.

There to my amazement was Kristen Young and Ilithia Enidarra. It was coming true, inside I was jumping for joy but outside I kept my composure, I didn't want to scare them off because I needed to know what connection they had in my dreams.

I was a little intimidated by both these girls because I saw Kristen's mouth go down a bit before she opened her mouth to speak.

"So, anyone else see this coming?"

**dan dan daaaaaaaa! HEY GUYS WAT U THINK? GOOD HUH, WELL FIND OUT LATER, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Click and Review!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5- LETS TAKE THIS TO THE CAB**

BPOV

"Did any one else see this coming?"

"YES!" I almost yelled out while Ilithia merely nodded her head and winched at the stupid sound I just made.

"Yes, I have these...." I cut Kristen off once again, "DREAMS, right?"

"Both of you have them as well?" Ilithia cut in before I opened my stupid mouth again. "But what are yours about, not a guy called Emmett right?"

"Oh no, no. I.. well, hmm... these dreams... uhhh... he's called Jasper!!" Kristen finally stammered out.

"Yeh, umm.. yeh I dream about a guy too, Edward." I felt so awkward talking to these two super stars about my dreams! About BOYS no less. My mouth however just seemed to keep talking without me controlling it. I do that when I am nervous.

"Yeh he's called Edward, Edward Cullen and yeh, I have been having these dreams for a long time now and they are always about him and everyone's faces are blurred out and now I sound crazy because I had a dream this was gonna happen and..."

I was cut off when Ilithia raised her hand into the air. "CULLEN!?" she remarked quite loudly. "Um, yeh??" I whispered back, why... what was wrong with the name Cullen?

"B-b-but Emmett's surname is Cullen"

"Yeh and Jasper's is Cullen as well, wait you don't think they may be related do you?" I thought about it for a second and it definitely could be a possibility, but as I looked around I saw our current situation. We were all sitting by the curb and the driver of the cab was looking at us like we were crazy.

His rough voice broke the other two out of their thoughts. "You girls gettin' in or not, 'cause I need to get me self goin'. People like me don' hav all day ya' know??"

I got in the front seat and was expecting the other two to follow after me. "Why aren't you guys getting in? We really need to talk." I blushed afterwards, I had no idea where that surge of confidence came from, normally I am so shy around people.

They looked at each other and smiled slightly almost like they were secretly communicating, just like life long best friends. I think I was missing something out and then it hit me when Kristen spoke a little sadly.

"You know uhh... oh my god you never told us what your name was!?"

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm used to it by now. Um, my name is Bella, Bella Swan."

"Right okay, Bella then, I would love to come with you and Ilithia but I have only just arrived and I need to be getting to my house. I haven't even seen it yet!"

"I'm sorry Bella but me too, I need to unpack all my stuff and believe me that can take hours!" My face had probably dropped into a deep grimace by now.

"Don't worry about it, so where do you live now?" I had no idea that their next answers where going to make me jump for joy inside until they spoke at the same time.

"Meyer Hill." My eyes went wide and so did theirs as the realization dawned on them that they were basically neighbors. I stood up and squealed, and believe me when I say I never squeal, "Guys, me too!!"

I was in utter shock when Kristen came up to me and hugged me, squeezing me so hard I could barely breathe. Just as I thought it was over Ilithia, who was much taller with longer limbs, managed to wrap her arms around both me and Kristen shouting out in her brilliant posh Italian accent. "WE ARE NEIGHBORS!"

"Okay well then we might as well take the same cab right." Kristen was smiling really big and she seemed like she was almost buzzing with energy.

"Sure and we can talk about, you know, everything!" I really needed to get this all off my chest, keeping this a secret from my family for all these years was just about to make me go crazy.

"Sure sure, I'm sure we all have so much to say. Well Bella get your little butt in the back seat with us." Ilithia hurried me along first pushing me to the far left. I really think we should have thought about the seating arrangement before we all got in.

I was cramped far into the window with Ilithia taking up the whole middle seat. Her legs couldn't fit in and they were propped up against the seat. Note to self, If you are the tallest then don't sit in the middle!

I watched in amazement as Kristen and Ilithia both seemed to just have a silent communication in their heads once again. Ilithia pushed herself to the right while Kristen plopped herself over Ilithia to get into the middle seat.

"Bella close you mouth. What has you so wrapped up?" I had no idea my mouth was open until I managed to close it. I blushed and put my head down into my hands and groaned.

"Sorry guys, it's just really cool how you guys just seem to click already and like, get along and communicate so easily. Aren't famous people meant to be all bitchy and mean..?"

I clamped my hand over my mouth and mumbled a sorry over and over as I looked into their sad faces. "Guys I swear I didn't mean to say that."

Ilithia smiled sadly and spoke. "You have to understand Bella everything you read in the newspaper is all a bunch a bull shit. Well at least 80% of it anyway. I am not half as bad as all the regular people out there and from what I have got to know of Kristen in only these few minutes, is neither is she."

Kristen smiled at Ilithia once again and I groaned in frustration. "Guys really I didn't mean it. You have to understand that I basically didn't go out into civilization until I was a teenager because my dad kept me a secret. I have never really had friend, friends before."

"Well, you have the whole ride to make it up to me and Ilithia." I was glad to see Kristen back to her bubbly self. With that I told the driver our address and he sped off probably already sick of our girly talk.

We learnt basically everything about each other on the journey. I knew their family history, their hobbies and skills, how they came to be models and last of all their dreams about the so called Emmett and Jasper Cullen.

I also found out that all of us had the naturally strange eyes, Ilithia's being purple, Kristen's being orange and mine the grey with the silver flecks in it. Whenever I saw them on T.V I always presumed they wore contacts, I mean you would never guess they were born like that.

After about two hours Ilithia started moaning to the driver, I presume she wasn't the most patient of all people. "How much longer?? It is so stuffy in here." Half way through the ride we were unlucky to find out that this cab was ancient and that the air con had never worked in the first place.

"Just 'bout another fifteen minutes 'kay love?" She huffed and slouched back in her seat re adjusting her inhumanely long legs for about the seventh time. Kristen seemed to be a little friendlier of the two.. and a complete and utter chatter box who acted like a pixie on drugs. I will never know how she got so hyper.

I sat in silence after that just staring out the windows and thinking while Kristen started texting someone and Ilithia started inspecting her manicured nails.

When we finally got off the motor way and passed the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks' I sighed hoping that we were almost about ready to get off.

Just about ten minutes later we passed the other sign 'We hope you enjoyed your stay in Forks.' Ilithia snorted and Kristen giggled leaving me smiling at their ridiculous behavior.

I stuck my head out the window and breathed in the foresty smell closing my eyes and enjoying the moment while it lasted. As I opened them once again I gasped at the beautiful sight ahead of me.

There on a perfectly huge round hill with short clipped green grass, sat three amazingly beautiful white mansions, each connected by a small path. In the middle was a huge courtyard with a large stone fountain of a mermaid.

I didn't know I had grabbed onto Kristen's arm until she yanked it away. "What was that for?" I didn't turn as I pointed my finger out the window and barely whispered. "Look at our home now guys."

They must have heard it because next thing I know Ilithia's head is propped around my right should shoulder and Kristen's the same on my left. They both gasped just as I had done and I felt like we were a family all moving in together.

Unfortunately for us our very private and peaceful moment was ruined as we screeched to a halt right next to the fountain.

"Okay ladies get out now cause I need to get me self to another job and quite frankly I am sick to death with you none stop talking," he said pointing at Kristen, "Your moaning," he continues at Ilithia, "and your nerve to stand these two." he finished off pointing at me.

Next thing I know Ilithia had gone up and punched him in the face while Kristen kneed him, you know where. Bloody hell, I am never going to get on the wrong side of these two.

"Don't expect to get paid you pig. Nobody insults me or my friends." Ilithia spat into his ear. He slammed the door shut and had a terrified expression on his face as the car zoomed down the hill.

Ilithia turned back to me and Kristen. "Like I said you two, nobody insults my new bestest friends on this Earth." Kristen giggled and gave Ilithia a hug pulling me in after her.

I spoke for the first time since saw our new homes. "You know guys, I can't help but feel like this is just destiny."

SO THEY HAVE FINALLY MET!!!!! SO THE BOYS ARE COMING UP SOON, BUT WAHTAN INTRODUCTION THEY WILL HAVE IN ASSEMBLY!!!!

CLICK AND REVIEW

I

I

I

I

I

VV

V


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6- HONEYS, THIS IS HOME**

KPOV

After we had shown that idiotic cab driver exactly what we were made off we all rushed to go and see our houses. I couldn't help but ran back out into the courtyard jumping up and down for joy. Just one glance inside had me convinced this was a place I would never sell off.

It was so.. me and vibrant and exciting and colorful. I stopped spinning when I heard another squeal similar to the one I had just made. Ilithia came running out of her house with a look of pure joy on her face, running straight into my arms and lifting me off the ground and spinning me around with her.

We were then both knocked to the ground and I was about to start shouting at who ever it was when I saw Bella lying over both of us.

"Oops..."

Me and Ilithia looked at each other again and simply burst out laughing. After five minutes of hysterics we managed to get back into order and looked around our houses together.

Bella's was really sweet and quite old fashioned, Ilithia's was all black, red and white, so completely modernized and then mine which as I have said before was all colorful and bright.

After a short discussion we all decided to have dinner at Bella's. I really needed to relax for a second and her big living room with that huge fire place was oh so tempting I couldn't resist.

We all settled down in our chilax clothes meaning Bella wore a baggy hoodie and joggers, I wore harem trousers and a thin tube top while Ilithia simply wore leggings and another corset. I guess Ilithia's thing for clothes was corsets like mine was with tube tops.

We all decided a simple chicken caesar salad would be efficient enough for just we had all just put our glasses down when we heard a mass of commotion outside. I got up with the others to look at what was going on.

YAY! Our luggage has arrived! All my trucks were lined up to the left of the house, my perfect red trucks. Then I saw Ilithia's trucks all parked up by the right and then...

What the hell was that? Surely Bella brought more than one little van!? Oh my god we needed to go shopping asap! Ilihtia's seemed to be thinking the same thing because as Bella walked up to her...van.... Ilihtia mouthed 'shopping' to me.

Yay, oky doky then. I signed the sheets the guys gave me and I couldn't help but huff a bit and stomp back when I was finished since all they had done was stare at my chest.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Bella asked meekly.

"Uhh nothing thy were just staring down my top for like the whole thing, I hate being short!"

"No believe me you don't" Ilithia came over with an expression of anger on her face. "I am too tall for those dirt bags so they decide to touch instead of look. I hate being tall!"

"Guys calm, this is our first day here remember?"

After our little episodes we all decided to go to bed and unpack everything else after school tomorrow! Oh my god school, it is going to be the best and JASPER might be there! I learnt that the other names of the guys were Emmett for Ilithia and Edward for Bella.

"Honeys, I can safely say that this defo feels like home now."

I said my goodbyes and ran up to my house, I didn't bother locking the door before as I was only next door. I stripped off all my clothes and just rolled into bed, wrapping the duvet tightly around me and then I drifted off into... dreams....

_Me and Jazz were siting outside playing on the swings, this time I saw four more figures approaching but I could see their faces._

_Ilithia was with a really tall muscular man, giving her a piggy back like it was no big deal._

_Then there was Bella who was being held bridal style, probably since she was such a klutz._

_They each went off leaving the two of us alone._

_"I love you Kristen." I couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth!_

_"I love you too Jasper." WOW! JUST WOW! I leaned in to kiss and..._

NOOOOOOOO!!! I woke up to a noise outside, oh well probably a bird or something...

IPOV

We said our goodbyes and then each went to our own houses. I switched my clothes into some silk Victoria secret pyjamas and slipped into my big water bed.

_Emmett was giving me a piggy back ride trying to race with... I could see other people now. AND their faces!_

_Oh Bella was being held bridal style by Edward and I think Em thought it was a race._

_We went up to see Kristen and Jasper sitting down together on the grass._

_Em and I carried on to the back of the house and dow to the beach._

_I sat down on the towel and he wrapped his arms around my waist._

_"Ilithia?"_

_"Yes Em?"_

_"I love you." I was shocked and turned around to see a very truthful look on his face. "You know what EM?"_

_"What?" he replied hesitantly._

_"I love you too..."_

CRASH! I opened my eyes in shock as I heard a huge crash from outside. Don't worry its probably only a... deer or something. Oh well, but it sounded much bigger than a deer...

BPOV

I didn't even bother to change my clothes as I trudged upstairs to my room. I flopped down on the bed and groaned as I let sleep take over....

_I had just slipped over and Edward was carrying me bridal style to stop any future accidents._

_I looked around and saw... Ilithia! Wow I could see their faces, having a piggy back on who I could only presume was Emmett._

_In front of us Kristen and Jasper where sitting down lazily on the grass, when Em and Ilithia went off, Edward took me into the forest._

_There in front of us was a beautiful meadow. It was lovely with flowers everywhere._

_"It's beautiful Edward."_

_"Not as beautiful as you." he said taking a step closer and holding my head. _

_"Bella, I..."_

NO! What was he going to say? I think I woke when I heard a noise coming from Ilithia's house? Hmmm.... wonder what that was?

EPOV (ahhhh, I know!!!)

Oh my god.

"JASPER, EMMETT. YOU BETTER COME HERE QUICKLY, I THINK WE HAVE A PROBLEM."

**Dum dum daaaaah! So what did eddie hear of their dreams????**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7- THE BOYS HAVE ARRIVED...**

**SO GUYS THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WE MEET THE BOYS, AND YEH WE DON'T OWN. WE NEVER HAVE OWNED AND WE NEVER WILL OWN THE GENIUS STORY THAT IS TWILIGHT...**

**WE DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO TamzrockzXx for reviewing almost all our chapters, thank you.**

EmPOV

Ahhh the first few days of school have been okay, but apparently there are tree new students coming tomorrow. However I do not have a clue who they are.

Life was okaywith my two brothers Edward and Jasper. Well... we are immortal. Vampires if you wish. It is so fucking amazing being a vampire I love it. I couldn't believe it when I was first turned. Eddie and Jazz were both turned at the same time as me and we are what you could say the Princes of the Vampires.

There is this special clan called the Volturi and they are basically like our parliament. We sort of let them do as they wish though and they don't bother us too much either, unless we get involved with humans. They are real sacred about the whole vampire thing.

Sometimes they try and take control a little but we haven't seen them in years so maybe they forgot about us? Yeh who am I kidding? Anyway me and my bro vamps are immune to human blood. We get no cravings at all even if it is fresh an out of a wound.

We want normalish lives though so we have enrolled in a local high school in a town called Forks. Who knows, maybe I will pass High School this time?

We hunt animals and the only reason for that is so we have energy as the blood is like our fuel, so we can't go for too long without it.

Yeh so then some of out other powers are basically super senses, like hearing, smell, sight and oh yeh.... we are super fast and strong. Eddie-boy can read people's minds which I find incredibly annoying. Then Jazzy can read and manipulate people's emotions, which I also find extremely annoying. Then there is me Emmett, I know every single fighting style that has ever existed. It is like it is a second nature to me and all the stuff is programmed into my head.

Anyway back to the point, yeh I am Emmett Cullen. I am really tall, almost seven foot, I have huge muscles and stuff from all the fighting and yeh..... oh and my brothers and I all have topaz eyes!

Hmm... what else? Oh yeh.. I love cars, are video games and.... well other stuff too...

JPOV

One more day until the 'newbies' arrived. God life was so boring when you had eternity. I wish I could finally settle down with some one, even if they were human...

Yeh So my name is Jasper Cullen, I am a decent size, not as tall as Emmett, but then again he is like a huge bear. I am quite muscular and I can fend for myself in a good fight.

I have sandy blonde hair and of course topaz eyes from our vegetarian diet. I like that we can resist all human blood, it is nice to be in charge for once as well. I love history since I was a soldier and did take part in many wars.

Anyway back to my point, I really would like to settle down with someone. My ideal girl would be a little under average height, quite skinny but none of them anorexic people. I guess blondy brown hair and a tan. I normally fall for those Americans but currently no one has caught my eye. Oh and a little bit of sex appeal would be nice too.

Edward isn't so picky with his girls, he says he just wants a normal girl but I know that he wants something else. I can always tell that he is lying when he says he doesn't care about girls or relationships right now.

Emmett is sort of the opposite to me. He likes tall, skinny, sexy women with long hair and deep tans. Probably a European then. But hey, where are we ever going to find girls like this if we are just so picky....

EdPOV

I hated lying to Jasper about the whole girl thing. Really I did want to settle down but who would want me? I mean yes being vampires did make you physically beautiful, so currently I don't know if girls fall for me because of my looks or my personality.

What kind of a girl would like to read classics and write stories, play piano and listen to classical music? That would be my ideal girl, someone shy and not too aggressive with people.

Oh well, three more students are joining us tomorrow. I wonder what they will be like?

"Eddiiiiiieeee......"

"What Emmett, and stop calling me that!"

"Alright then Eddie-boy. Want to play me, I bet I will win. Bet you... ten bucks!"

"No Emmett, for the hundredth time NO! And seriously ten bucks that is the best you can do, we each have like ten million!"

"Fine I will ask Jazz then. Jaaazzzzzyyyy!"

"Stop calling me Jazz Emmett, and no I do not want to play with you!"

Hah shame, Emmett was always so competitive. Once he got in game mode nothing could stop him.

"Jasper Cullen-nickerless. Come here right now and play one round or I will burn that stupid history book you have been prattling over for months now. Remember that one, your favorite one? Then my lighter just might get to you collection of signed books by..."

"Alright Emmett alright, no need to be hasty here, I am coming!"

I pitied Jasper. I always seemed to get out of these situations.

"I haven't forgotten about you Eddie boy! You didn't think you can make Jasper do it and flee your self, right?"

"Of course not Emmett, let me just get my controller." Idiot

I ran as fast as I could to my room and bolted it shut. I am the fastest runner of the three of us plus we have a rule that once we are in our own room we are allowed to do what we want and no one else is allowed in unless we give them permission.

Just as I shut the door I heard Emmett. "Wait a second Jazz, all the controllers are down here. Why Edward you little..."

SLAM! Ha Emmett, Eddie-boy has won one again. Wait a tic did I just call myself Eddie-boy? I must be going crazy, I hate it when people call me that.

I slouched down on my bed and closed my eyes, of course we couldn't sleep but it was nice to just relax sometimes. I stretched my power out as far as it could go but I didn't need to, as first thing it zoned in on three new voices I had never heard before. One was particularly nice.

It sounded like they were all girls, one English, one American and one Italian. Maybe they were the new students for tomorrow.

I decided to deep further and concentrate on them and them only and I was shocked at their dreams...

TEN MINUTES LATER

I couldn't believe it, if vampires could have heart attacks I would be dying right now. We-were they d-d-dreaming about me and my brothers? That was not possible, I would have recognized their voices. Oh my god, Oh my god, I needed to tell Em and Jazz.

"JASPER, EMMETT. YOU BETTER COME HERE QUICKLY, I THINK WE HAVE A PROBLEM."

With our ability to talk about fifty times faster than humans, in no less than two minutes I had explained everything. Jasper decided to break the silence. "So, what do we do?"

"I don't know Jasper, normally you come up with the plans." Emmett had been quiet through our little exchange until his face lit up. "Well we go after them of course! I mean durh! And what if they are really hot and I mean Italians are perfectissimo for me, Americanos are exactly Jasper's taste and the English one I am sure will do for you Edward."

"I mean he is right Edward, we should at least go see who they are and... what they look like. It is so strange that three girls all from about the same area are dreaming about the three of us and we have never ever met!"

"OKay fine, let's get out of here. Follow me guys."

We left our house next to the river and ran up, all the while me following their trains of thought through the night. We stretched through the forest and opened up to a clearing and three beautiful white mansions.

"Okay boys, the Italian is to the left Emmett. The American is to the right and I will go for the English one in the middle. Okay split."

I started to make my way forward as the others did the same. God what where we doing?

EmPOV

Wow, I couldn't believe it. I felt like I was a bond agent on a secret mission to find out who the mystery girl was. DUM DUM DAAH! I put my hands together in the signature gun position and then ran slowly crouching down on the floor. Da dum, da dam, da du da da da dum da dum da da, du-du-du-du-du-du. I hummed along to the pink panther theme tune as I did a forward roll, scanning the surrounding area for any potential threats.

Although the only thing I saw was my brothers stopped dead in their tracks looking at me like I was a mad man. I immediately stood up straight and shrugged my shoulders. "What?" I whispered, I knew they could hear me, "I was just getting in the mood."

Edward just shook his head at me as Jasper rolled his eyes. They just don't get me that's all. I went the rest of the way normally, thinking about what the Italian might look like.

As I got up to the house I heard slow breathing coming from the top window on the left. How to get up there? I saw a tree and decided that was the easiest way to get up and down.

I tried to not make any noise as I grabbed the trunk and heaved myself up. It took about ten seconds for me to get to the right level. I could definitely locate her now and then I saw the opened window. I took a deep breathe and.... her scent.

I think I am in love with a smell, it was so...womanly. There were roses (my favorite flower) and cinnamon. Mouth watering.... I hadn't realized my mouth was open until I felt my mouth actually watering.

I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and started to climb the branches further towards the open window, the smell getting stronger ever second. I leant up and peeked over the window ledge.

I saw a goddess right there in front of me. She was very tall with sky high legs and a toned body. Her very long, deep chocolate hair fell down around her body with her chest softly rising up and down as she breathed. Then I saw her... pyjamas? She was wearing an incredibly sexy Victoria's secret lingerie set. Wow, wow wow. I was getting hard just looking at her like this and she was the one. SHE was the one who was dreaming about me. ME!

I think I had fallen in love with a human at first glance. Now there is a sentence I never thought I would say

JPOV

I couldn't believe Emmett was acting like he was James Bond. Why was he acting like this was a joke? I mean this was serious, this was random girls dreaming about us. This was, this was... okay it was a little funny.

I got closer and closer to the house and I was getting more and more nervous about what this girl would actually look like. I mean she might be a complete weirdo I thought as I finally stood in front of the heaving mansion.

How the hell was I mean to get up? I walked around to the back of the house where I picked up breathing of a human. I guess that was her, I looked up and saw a small balcony outside a glass door.

She was right on the other side of that. I slowly brought my foot up and climbed up the piping on the side of the house as quickly as possible. I tried to be quiet but it was so hard when you are about fifty times heavier than a human because of our diamond hard skin.

Oh yeh, when you are a vampire your skin glitters like diamonds in the sun. However, another little advantages of being the Princes was that we could basically choose when and only when we wanted to sparkle.

I finally managed to get my hand up to the top but stopped before I climbed over the railing. Wow, what am I doing? I thought as I sighed and took in a much needed calming down breathe.

What I was not expecting however was the intoxicating smells coming from the human girl. There were lavender, my favourite flower ever followed by a hint of coconut. So... deliciously sweet and tempting.

I finally got the courage to look up over the balcony, and the sight was beautiful. There she was, an angel. Perfectly spread out on the bed with the covers, covering up her naked body. Her hair brushed pass her shoulders and her skin was glistening from the reflections of light from outside.

I , wow. I mean just wow. She was so sexy and urrgh! How could I be so insanely... what was the feeling? In love with a human? In love... it is was impossible but I do believe I was in actual love at a very first glance.

I rested my head on the balcony and watched as her chest gently lifted then fell with each breathe, I could stay forever.

EdPOV

I climbed up to the top of this girls window, trying to figure this whole thing out. I saw the window slightly open and lifted it ever so slightly only to be hit with an array of scents. Freesia and strawberries were definitely evident in there and I couldn't help the smile on my face.

I looked up when I heard mumbling. She slept talked. "Edward." Okay she was dreaming about me. Time to look at her. I took one last deep breathe and opened my eyes and saw... her. The most stunning human I have ever seen.

I had an urge of protectiveness flow through me and another emotion I simply couldn't place.

Maybe Jasper will help me find out what it is. I still couldn't tear my eyes away from her however so I decided t stay a little longer, that is until....

EmPOV

Shit, shit double shit! That was not meant to happen. I was just leaning out to get a better view of her, when the branch snapped and I ended up falling out the tree.

Oh well, that is gonna wake the neighbours....

CLICK AND REVIEW

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIII

IIIIII

III


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: FIRST DAY, FIRST SIGHTS**

_**Hi! It is us again! We would like to dedicate this chapter to:**_

_**Aliceinwonderland**_

_**For reviewing all our chapters!**_

_**There are goon be more dedications! If you would like to be mentioned in our story please REVIEW! And we will mention you in one of the coming chapters.**_

JPOV

After Emmett's little episode of falling out he tree, the girls' heart rates had all picked up and we knew they were all awake. I jumped down from the balcony, soon followed by Edward jumping off the window ledge and Emmett, well he was already on the ground anyway.

We ran back up to the house in silence, everyone keeping to themselves. I could feel extreme love and lust radiating from Emmett matching my feelings exactly. I could definitely feel love off Edward too, but there was also confusion.

Maybe he didn't know about his feelings just yet, I should probably let him figure it out for himself though...

Three perfectly matched human girls to the three Princes of the Vampires. Who would think it possible?

IPOV

After I heard the crashing outside my window I couldn't get back to sleep. Today was the day that I would find out if Emmett was real or not... I looked over at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. Perfect...

I jumped off the bed and looked out my window to see that some branches had fallen off and lay crushed on the ground. That was really odd, how on earth could that happen?

I decided to ignore it however as I slipped on my midnight blue night gown and slippers, walking down the staircase and across the marble hall way before opening the door.

I closed my eyes as I walked forward, but I didn't expect to crash into something small. I instinctively reached out my hands and grabbed whatever it was trying to stable myself only to find to pairs of smaller hands grip onto mine.

I opened my eyes and saw Kristen in the same position as me. I giggled as she did and let go of her hand.

"Hey Kris, what you doing up so early?"

"Nothing much, I just woke up when I heard this faint noise coming from outside."

"Really? I heard this huge crash from outside my window. AND... a few really big branches have been ripped off of the tree outside my bedroom."

"How strange. Anyway it is like three, what time did you normally get ready when you were in Italy?"

"About three, so I suppose we can start to get ready now yeh?"

"Yeh, but wait Ilithia?'

"Yep Kris?"

"What do you think we shall do about Bella?"

I pondered over her question for a second before getting my answer. "Well, how about we get her up now and get her ready before us. Then we can sort our selves out afterwards. We do still have a lot of time. I want to really dazzle today!"

"I agree, lets get Bellzy-boo up then."

WIth that we both linked arms and skipped up to Bella's house. "Wait kris, we don't have a key!"

"Oh yeh, wait. I had two extra copies of each key made that I wanted to give you guys. That way we all have a key to each other's place. COme with me now and I'll get them all. Ooh and we need supplies!"

By this time Kristen looked like a pixie on drugs so I didn't bother refusing as she dragged me up to her place. Kristen finally had enough different make-up sets in her hands to last a decade.

"Ilithia, do you think Bella has any dazzling clothes?"

"Probably not, why?"

"Well she needs to look good too, right?"

"Of course Kristen! She will look as good as us."

"Then, hmmm... we must go shopping soon but for now maybe we can lend her some clothes."

"Okay. How about... let's grab a top of yours and then I can quickly pop to my house. Most my shoes are too high for her liking but I do have one pair I bought ages ago which are only like... three four inches? Yep and then she can borrow my armarni jeans, and because they will be too long for her, they can just be like a scrunched up affect at the bottom. Sound good?"

"Better than good Ilithia. Let's get this show on the road!"

BPOV

After I woke up I didn't really feel like sleeping. Normally I would sleep for another three hours or so, but I think I needed to read a little to get some of this stress out of my system.

I flopped down on my bed and wrapped the duvet around me while flicking through a new book I had just bought. I was about to start the first page when my bedroom door slammed open.

I jumped up in fright and fell off the bed. There in front of me was Ilithia brandishing a curling iron in her hand with a determined look on her face. Then there was Kristen with.... makeup and clothes NO!!!!!!

What was even worse was the fact that Ilithia was holding a deadly pair of stilettos in her hand. I was going to die today, that was for sure.

"Bella..... time to get ready for school."

Crap.

KPOV

It was so fun dressing up Bella, Bella Barbie is now my favourite game ever! We got her into all our chosen clothes, my silver halter neck, Ilithia's skinny jeans and also her silver buckled heels.

Bella looked awesome! Especially after I added a little bit of makeup here and there, she refused to wear anymore.

Now it was time for us to get ready so we finally left Bella in peace as we descended her staircase. "See you in an hour Ilithia."

"Yeh, bye Kris."

With that I launched my self into my house and went straight for a shower. After that I decided to put on some pretty dam good makeup, smoky grey leading up to silver.

Then I decided on a short red, polka dot mini skirt to go along with a black netted tube top. I looked pretty good, then I added my six inch polka dot heels to match my skirt and we were ready to go!

I grabbed my handbag but didn't bother taking anything else. It is only our first day and all. I quickly locked up the house and saw Ilithia and Bella talking lightly with each other.

I must say we did look great and sexy as hell. Ilithia was wearing a blue camouflage lace tank top with denim hot pants. We all had different looks so it was pretty cool.

"Hey Guys, are you ready to go?"

"Sure, let's go."

I was walking up to my lighting yellow Lamborghini and Ilithia was going up to her silver Lamborghini Reventon when Bella spoke up. "Hey guys, would one of you mind giving me a lift today. I only have my truck out and I kind of want to make a good first impression."

"Sure Bella, come with me." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her into the passenger's seat.

"So Bella, we definitely need to go shopping this weekend..."

EmPOV

"Do we have to go to school today guys? Can't we just go spy on them girls again? Please..."

I really needed to see her again and I didn't care about school anymore really. "Emmett you idiot, they are probably the new students, you know that right, which means that they will be at SCHOOL, not at HOME."

After Jasper had finished his little speech it finally hit me that he might be right. I sprang up from the sofa knocking the play station controller off my lap. "Well come on then. EDWARD, we are leaving!! We are taking your Volvo so get down here right now!"

"I am coming Emmett I am coming."

I sniggered a little at that, coming. HA!

JPOV

Emmett could be so stupid some times! I jumped into the back seat with him as Edward got into drive. He never let anyone else drive it, anyone!

We sped off and I could feel the tension in the car from Edward and then the excitement from Emmett. It was hard not to get caught up with Emmett when he was in happy mode.

I calmed them both down a little as we approached the school gate, wow! The whole place was packed, and it was really early as well. Maybe they are all here to see the new arrivals as well.

I seemed to get a surge of jealousy and protectiveness when I saw the whole line of jocks lined up at the front of the crowd. No one is going to touch my... well she isn't mine... yet!

EPOV

I had parked the car and my brothers eagerly jumped out, just as I slammed my door shut we heard engines. Super car engines. Well, that must be them.

Everyone turned to look at the sight as two Lamborghinis sped into view of the school. Everyone cleared with looks of awe on their faces and the thoughts were going crazy inside my mind.

They came to a screeching stop and then they came out!

EmPOV

Oh.....

JPOV

My.....

EPOV

Fricking GOD!!!!!!!!

_**So yeah… there is chapter 8!**_

_**This is quite a short chapter for us but, chapter 9 and 10 are both really long!**_

_**Remember to review or you won't get a chapter dedicated to you!**_

_**Also, in the review you can mention your story and when we dedicate you… we will advertise your story for you!**_

_**CLICK AND REVIEW**_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIII  
IIIII  
V**


End file.
